totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka: Przetrwaj, Przechytrz, Ograj
Totalna Porażka: Przetrwaj, Przechytrz, Ograj - (ang. Total Drama: Outlast, Outwit, Outplay) Nowy sezon TakiejTamJej, która postanowiła spróbować coś napisać (w końcu). Szesnastu zawodników, ośmiu zupełnie nowych i ośmiu starych weteranów, postanawia wkroczyć do gry o milion dolarów, ryzykując swoje życie, psychikę i opinię w światowej telewizji. W odróżnieniu do większości sezonów, ten będzie odbywał się na wyspie Fiji oraz uczestnicy będą musieli sami zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo, pożywienie, komfort itd. Będą także musieli pokonać innych, w drodze do zwycięstwa, poprzez wygrywanie, zakładanie sojuszy, strategizowanie, zaprzyjaźnianie się... Prowadzącym jest nasz stary dobry Chris, a jego wiernym pomocnikiem Chef Hatchet. Drużyna, która przegra zadanie o immunitet, będzie musiała udać się na Radę Plemienną (po rodzimemu: Ceremonię Rozdawania Pianek), gdzie poprzez tajne głosowanie, jeden współgracz zostaje odesłany do domu. W zasadzie, to chyba tyle jeśli chodzi o opis w pigułce? A więc, 39 dni, 16 zawodników, jeden zwycięzca! Zapraszam do czytania! "Twisty" w tym sezonie Cztery drużyny '- Zawodnicy zostaną podzieleni na cztery rywalizujące ze sobą drużyny: w każdej znajdzie się czterej zawodników; dwóch weteranów oraz dwóch nowicjuszy. Trzy pierwsze drużyny na zadaniu wygrywają, a czwarta-ostatnia przegrywa. '''Tribe Swap - '(pol. Przemieszanie Drużyn; org. Plemion) Żebyście sobie nie wkręcali halo, że przez całą grę będą cztery drużyny: W pewnym odcinku nastąpi przemieszanie. Tym sposobem, z czterech drużyn powstaną nowe trzy. Bądź dwie. A właściwie, to mogę robić tych przemieszań ile chcę, prawda? 'Merge - '(pol. Rozłączenie) W jednym z odcinków nastąpi stare, dobre, modne rozłączenie drużyn. Wszyscy pozostali w grze zawodnicy działają wtedy na własną rękę. 'Immunity Challenge '- (pol. Zadanie o immunitet) Jest to w zasadzie jeden z najważniejszych twistów w grze. Nie wygrywasz immunitetu = udajesz się na Radę Plemienną. Trzy pierwsze drużyny, które wygrają immunitet są bezpieczne, a ostatnia będzie musiała kogoś odesłać do domu. 'Reward Challenge - '(pol. Zadanie o nagrodę) Poza zadaniami o immunitet, odbędą się także wyzwania o nagrodę. Co może być nagrodą? Pożywienie. Napoje. Przedmioty komfortowe, tj. poduszki, materace. Narzędzia ułatwiające przetrwanie, tj. wędka, maczeta. Krzemień, by łatwiej wzniecić ogień. Czasem do zdobycia są specjalne udogodnienia w grze, które mogą zmienić jej bieg. Oczywiście, przegrana zadania o nagrodę nie skreśla od razu drużyny, bo zwycięstwo tychże nie jest obowiązkowe, ale z pewnością ułatwia życie. Pierwsze drużyny zyskują najlepszą nagrodę, a ostatnia nic. 'Hidden Immunity Idol - '(pol. Ukryty Totem Nietykalności; potocznie po prostu idol) Coś takiego już się pojawiło w Totalnej Porażce, ale tutaj powraca. Jest on ukryty gdzieś na wyspie. Można również znaleźć wskazówki odnośnie znalezienia go. Na jedną drużynę przypada jeden idol, więc najlepiej jest go znaleźć jak najwcześniej. Poza tym, jeśli ktoś aktualnie posiada idola, to druga osoba w tej samej drużynie nie będzie mogła go już zdobyć. Chyba, że zostanie użyty - to wtedy podkładany jest nowy w to samo miejsce. A, tak. Jak to działa? Przed odczytaniem głosów można go użyć (oczywiście, że nie trzeba. Można nawet wylecieć z gry z idolem w kieszeni), a wtedy wola boska jest taka, że każdy oddany głos na posiadacza idola nie jest brany pod uwagę. Odpada wtedy druga osoba z największą ilością głosów. 'Tribal Council - '(pol. Rada Plemienna; Ceremonia Rozdawania Pianek; co wolicie) To raczej nie jest nam obcy twist. W odróżnieniu do poprzednich sezonów, nie ma pianek (może dlatego to się nazywa Rada Plemienna, a nie tak jak pierwotnie?). Przed głosowaniem, Chris najczęściej zaczyna wypytywać przegranych o różne rzeczy, np. dlaczego właśnie są tu a nie w obozie, kto zawinił najbardziej, czy są sojusze. Potem zawodnicy podchodzą do specjalnego miejsca do głosowania. Na kartce muszą napisać imię osoby, którą chcą wyeliminować, pokazać do kamery i wyjaśnić dlaczego głos pada na tę osobę, a nie na Zbyszka spod Biedronki. Potem wrzucają głos do urny i wracają na miejsce. Osoba z największą ilością głosów odchodzi z gry. 'Jury - '''Lub również nazwa "Ława Sędziów". Od pewnego momentu w grze, po rozłączeniu drużyn, wyeliminowani zawodnicy stają się Członkami Jury. Od nich właściwie zależy kto wygra, bo to oni głosują w finale na zwycięzcę. Mało tego, Członkowie Jury przychodzą na każdą następną radę, gdzie siadają na ławie z boku i obserwują bacznie przebieg Rady Plemiennej. Nie można im się odzywać do zawodników, którzy dalej biorą czynny udział w grze, nie mogą ich wypytywać, doradzać, pomagać. Uczestnicy Starzy #Courtney #Dakota #Harold #Katie #Noah #Sadie #Scott #Shawn Nowi #'Bobby - 'Znany również jako "'Uczę się, Bobby". Nie, nie jest znany z tego, że pracuje w Biedronce i ma to na plakietce... Bobby po prostu pół życia spędził w domu przed komputerem albo na podwórku. Jest beznadziejny praktycznie we wszystkim. Jest słaby, niezbyt inteligentny, nie ma zbyt wielu talentów ani hobby, odczuwa potrzebę dorównania innym. Najpierw musi zrobić coś parę... kilka... wiele... milion razy, żeby mu się w końcu udało. Przez to w sumie przestał odczuwać potrzebę osiągnięcia sukcesu, bo skoro i tak mu się nie udaje, to nie ma sensu nad tym płakać. Jest beztroski i trzeba przyznać, że potrafi zarazić innych pozytywną energią i optymizmem. Lubi rozmawiać z ludźmi i dowiadywać się czegoś o pozostałych. Czyni go to więc dobrym źródłem informacji, gdyż Bobby nie sprawia pozoru groźnego gracza. Jest również świetnym mediatorem. Wadą chłopaka może też być jednak jego nadmiar beztroski i pozytywnej energii. Bo, zauważmy jednak, że on naprawdę o nic się nie martwi, ani się nie przejmuje. Bywa, że i nie da się z nim poważnie porozmawiać o problemie, bo chce Ci poprawić humor. Jego strategia - Znaleźć sprzymierzeńców, przetrwać i wygrać. Najwększym lękiem Bobby'ego jest zostać opuszczonym przez wszystkich... on nie umie działać indywidualnie. #'Kaylee - '''Znana również jako "'Czarna Wdowa'". Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, widząc Kaylee, człowiek po prostu już wie, że nie jest to człowiek o naturze altruisty czy też filantropa. Zawsze zawzięcie dąży do celu i jest po prostu zdeterminowana do tego, aby wygrać. Normalnie, to jest dosyć oziębła i nieufna. Uważa, że zaufać może tylko i wyłącznie sobie. Strategię opracowała na ten sezon taką, że chce uwodzić mężczyzn, wykorzystywać ich, a gdy jej nie będą już potrzebni - pozbyć się ich. Kaylee z natury jest po prostu nieodparta i nie wstydzi się używać swojego seksapilu ani pobrudzić rąk. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to odsłoni nieco bardziej dekolt, schyli się nad kimś, nieco wypnie, albo zacznie szeptać słodkie słówka. Dziewczyna najbardziej wstydzi się swojego pełnego imienia i nazwiska, co wiąże się z jej przeszłością, oraz stało się to jej największą fobią. Nazywa się w rzeczywistości Kayela Marisulene McPee. #'Langston '- Znany również jako "'Potężny Strateg'". Och, ktoś tutaj pozjadał wszelkie rozumy i już w zasadzie uważa, że zwyciężył. Poznaj Langstona. Pokerzystę. Piłkarza. Psa na baby. W skrócie "PPP". Chłopak jest zdecydowanie arogancki i nie obchodzi go, że ktoś mu stanie na drodze, bo dla niego masz dwie opcje: zejść z jego oczu, albo zostać staranowanym i pogrzebanym przy ulicy. Ma zamiar grać strategicznie, jak najbardziej tylko się da. Nie obchodzi go cudza opinia, ma gdzieś czy go lubisz. Dla niego liczy się triumf. Poza tym, pierwsze "P" - uważa, że gra w pokera go nauczyła czytać ludzkie twarze i sprawiać idealne pozory. Drugie "P" - sądzi, że jako gracz piłki nożnej, jest bardzo silny i może zwyciężyć każde wyzwanie. Trzecie "P" - kocha towarzystwo pięknych kobiet i twierdzi, że żadna mu się nie oprze. Langston często żyje we własnym w świecie. W takim, w którym to on jest na szczycie, a reszta to podnóżki. Jejuniu, mam nadzieję, że go już nie skreślasz? Langston ma też złote i szlachetne serce. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Graj jak on chce, a nic Ci się nie stanie. Chyba, że to zacznie oznaczać, że stoisz mu na ścieżce do zwycięstwa. Chłopak boi się najbardziej surowego, nieświeżego jedzenia, także w knajpkach zawsze dokładnie się upewnia, czy coś jest zjadliwe. #'Maddie '- Ona w zasadzie to ma stronę postaci, więc patrz tutaj. #'Milyn - Znana również jako "'''Różowy Plastiś". Jeśli po spojrzeniu na jej wygląd od razu przyszło Ci na myśl "O, Chryste. Ona na pewno będzie głupia" - to w takim wypadku idealnie udało Ci się określić to dziewczę. Milyn charakteryzuje nie tylko jej wygląd, ale i również słownictwo. I nie chodzi o wulgaryzmy, ale o specyficzną wymowę i pisownię, bowiem jest strasznie przesłodzona. Zgłosiła się do gry tylko po to, by psiapsióły jej zazdrościły, że będzie w TV. A tak to wygraną by przeznaczyła na własne show o jej życiu, na telefony, i inne nieobchodzące nas pierdoły. Milyn jest pusta, zawistna i łatwowierna. Strasznie łatwo ją zmanipulować. Nie przeżyje bez dostępu do internetu, bez Facebooka, Twittera, Instagrama itd. Ona w zasadzie nie ma żadnej strategii. Po prostu postara się przepłynąć jak najdalej, jakimś cudem. W ogóle nie zna się na radzeniu w dziczy... Zastanawiasz się, co tutaj robi w takim razie? Milyn jest śmieszna. Dlatego. #'Tanisha - '''Znana również jako "'Twór Bad Girls Club'". Masz dwie możliwości - czytać to dalej, albo po prostu obczaić co to Bad Girls Club i zobaczyć jakie są tam uczestniczki, bo to Ci od razu całość wyjaśni. Jeśli wybrałeś pierwszą opcję, to proszę bardzo. Tanisha jest czarnoskórą divą, kochającą błyskotki, która nie da sobie NIGDY dmuchać w kaszę. Nie można jej jednak zarzucić braku silnej woli czy też sprytu. Bywa, że jest błyskotliwa, ale często po prostu jej się nie chce myśleć (co nie znaczy, że jest głupia). Na internecie krążą łańcuszki internetowe, o treści "TANISHA CIE ZJE jeśli to przeczytałeś, to przyjdzie do Ciebie w nocy Tanisha i zje cały twój zapas słodyczy i zawartość lodówki, wyślij to do 10 osób, bo to zrobi. Dowód? 14 kobiet i 21 mężczyzn się już o tym przekonało". Tanishę cechuje determinacja, siła charakteru i murzyński charakter. To nie żart. Sprawdź sobie, jakie są murzynki w reality-show. Dziewczyna boi się karaluchów, miejmy nadzieję, że innego robactwa nie. Zgłosiła się, bo musi spłacić długi i chce się wyprowadzić w lepsze miejce. #'Troy '- Znany również jako "'Neutralny Trojaczek". Co prawda jego bracia udziału nie biorą, ale jak się można domyślić (chyba), jest jeszcze dobry (Roy) i zły (Elroy). Troy w zasadzie zawsze był ulubieńcem... wszystkich? Rodziców, nauczycieli, przyjaciół. Co prawda jemu taka chwała powiewa, bo chce być traktowany normalnie, a najchętniej żeby na niego uwagi nie zwracano. Już i tak wystarczy, że musi dorabiać za darmo jako głos rozsądku braci. Troy to z natury introwertyk, unika hucznych sytuacji, nie przepada za byciem w centrum uwagi. Ale i tak jak na ironię, najczęściej to on jest w świetle reflektorów, bo musi chronić swoich braci. A tak właściwie, to nawet bez nich w jakiś sposób pakuje się w kłopoty i tak. Chłopak najpierw myśli, potem mówi. Stara się myśleć obiektywnie. Raczej uczciwy, ale zdarza mu się być pragmatykiem. Ma zamiar grać rozważnie i nie dać się wykorzystać, a wykorzystać innych. Najbardziej boi się, że pewnego dnia oszaleje lub zgłupieje do reszty. #'Zane '- Znany również jako "'''Ten Odmienny i Tajemniczy". I nie dlatego, że chodzi w ciemnym płaszczu, kapeluszu, rękawiczkach i ścigają go detektywi. Zane jest po prostu... specyficzny. Ogólnie na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być zwyczajnym chłopakiem, na którego nie ma sensu zwracać uwagi, bo osobowość ma płaską jak naleśnik. Dopiero później zauważasz, że jest jakiś "dziwny". Zane jest zainteresowany poezją, filmami i wychodzeniem na miasto. Haha, nie no, to napisałam tak dla zmyłki. Jego ulubiona poezja to turpizm, antyestetyzm, najlepiej pełen dantejskich scen. Filmy, to przede wszystkim horrory - gore, body horrory najcięższego kalibru. Na miasto lubi wychodzić, by usiąść w kawiarni i przez cały czas wgapiać się w jedną osobę, aż ta się wystraszy i wyjdzie. Chłopak lubi też ostrza. Nie, żeby się ciąć albo zabijać, ale je po prostu lubi czuć w rękach. Więc, musicie przyznać, że jednak nie jest byle kim, a jakimś psycho... ciekawym chłopakiem. O jego przeszłości niewiele wiadomo, bo nie chce o tym mówić. Zmienia temat. Zane jest także niezręczny towarzysko, ale kiedy się już z nim zaprzyjaźnisz, to możesz na niego liczyć. Główna strategia, to wykosić wszystkich wrogów, zabić wszelkie niepewności, porozcinać niepotrzebne więzi i wszystkich pokonać w finale. Wow, nieźle. Drużyny thumb|left #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA thumb|left|166px #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA thumb|left|158px #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA thumb|left|133px #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Odcinki Tabela Elimacyjna *Sumowane są wszystkie głosy, które zawodnik zyskał w ciągu każdej Rady Plemiennej. Nie są brane pod uwagę głosy oddane na finalistów w finale. Tabelka Editu LEGENDA: - Najwięcej wypowiedzi w odcinku - Tytuł Odcinka - Najwięcej wypowiedzi oraz tytuł odcinka ~Notka od autorki. Tabelka przedstawia ilość zwierzeń zawodnika w danym odcinku. Możecie to potraktować jako taki "dodatek". Niby plotki głoszą, że po tym da się przewidzieć mniej więcej zwycięzcę sezonu, no, ale co tam. Galeria Kaylee.png|Kaylee Milyn.png|Milyn Tanisha.png|Tanisha Ciekawostki, notki *Autorka przyznaje, że niemiłosiernie zżynała z Survivora. *Nazwy drużyn powstały od nazw miast na Fiji. Serio. *Autorka w ogóle nie ma pomysłu na opening, więc uznała, że będzie wstawiała jakieś randomowe piosenki na początku. So creative, wiem~ *Nazwy odcinków będą w zasadzie słowami zawodnika, który je wypowiedział. Typowy zabieg w Survivorze, w fickach coś nowego, a autorka dalej wychodzi na leniwca. *Wielkie podziękowania dla Mbociana87 za użyczenie tabelki odcinkowej i eliminacyjnej. *Podziękowania również dla Mawcantdance za pomoc w zrobieniu Tabelki Editu. *Jest to w zasadzie taka reaktywacja innego ficka autorki, Survivor Totalnej Porażki: Porażka w Dziczy ale pod innym kątem i sposobem zarządzania. No i oczywiście inaczej się prezentuje skład. *Wszystko zostanie dodane wkrótce (no co Ty, TakaTamJaa!?). Co do nowych zawodników, to na razie nie będzie stron postaci. Za dużo roboty. Wizerunki są mojego rzemiosła i zostaną tutaj wstawione. Opisy postaci także. W przyszłości prawdopodobnie stronki powstaną. *No i chcę uprzedzić, że mogę nie zrobić rysunków postaci w odpowiednim czasie, i będę ficka prowadziła bez nich. Więc, bądźcie przygotowani, że istnieje możliwość, że będziecie musieli czytać z własnym wyobrażeniem postaci. Ale potem proszę się nie rozczarowywać, jak będzie inaczej wyglądało. *To chyba tyle? Enjoy~ Kategoria:Totalna Poraża: Przetrwaj, Przechytrz, Ograj Kategoria:Fikcje TakiejTamJej